


Little things

by Kisakitty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisakitty/pseuds/Kisakitty
Summary: Jughead loves all the little things about Betty Cooper, he just has to figure out how to tell her.





	Little things

Jughead had practiced his vows what had to have been at least one hundred times, and he still felt no more prepared than when he first wrote them. It was the night before their wedding and Jughead was noticeably stressed, he wanted to make sure that their wedding was absolutely perfect because lord knows Betty Cooper deserves the world. His worries were suddenly met with a very concerned Archie. 

“Hey man, you ok?”

Jughead took a deep breath, “I don’t want to mess up my vows.”

“Jughead you could say anything and Betty would love it.”

“That’s not the point. I want to prove to her I’m worthy of her.”

“Jughead I think you proved yourself a long time ago. Calm down it will all work out.”

Jughead simply nodded at his best man and made an excuse to head to bed early. Jughead slept uneasily, nightmares of Betty leaving him after he forgets his vows, him standing alone at the alter suffocating him. 

\----------------------

The moment Jughead saw Betty in her dress his worries flooded out the door. This was Betty Cooper, the same Betty Cooper who loved him even when he was lost trying to fill the role the town thought he should play. He was sure he knew exactly what he wanted to tell her now he just had to wait until she finished. 

“Jughead Jones your hand fits in mine like it was made just for me, I love the crinkles you get by your eyes when you smile, I love the cute little dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, I love that you talk in your sleep because each conversation is mine to keep, I’m in love with the way you stuck by me during some of the hardest times in my life, I love that you have a big heart. Jughead Jones I love you down to the little things and I’m so glad that you’re going to be mine forever.” 

Jughead was fighting back the tears that filled his eyes and gave the light of his life a soft smile. 

“Betty Cooper, love of my life, if I wrote a book about us it would be called “Life with Superwoman” because you are the most badass woman I’ve ever met. I’m am honored to be loved by you. Betty, you are my rock, you’re my truth. I cannot imagine a life where I don’t get to wake up next to you. If I tried to count the ways you make me smile I’d run out of fingers because everything you do makes me smile. You keep me going on the days I want to do nothing but give up. You make me want to try my best so I can give you everything you could ever want. Betty Cooper, I could never want anybody else because if it’s not you, I don’t want any part. No matter what I know I can always count on you. I love you, Elizabeth Cooper.”

 

By the time the wedding was over everyone had tears in their eyes- even though Cheryl consistently refused to admit she cried. This, Jughead decided, was true happiness.


End file.
